steve in trouble
by abbie12xxx
Summary: steve risk his life on a mission and his parents are not impressed


this story was inspired by a story i read called my boy were Steve was de aged and bruce and Natasha became is parents this story is set after he was turned back into an adult.

It had been an hectic day at shield for the avengers, they had been called in for a mission by fury it was a simple mission get hostages out and take dow threat. however what the avengers were not planning on was there leader captain america to put himself in danger on purpose .

at the moment Steve was sat in fury's office while fury lectured him on dangerous behaviour. Natasha was stood behind fury and giving her son the strictist mother look she could muster up bruce was stood behind Steve with arms crossed over his chest with a furious look on his face.

Steve thought back to the battle and when he stupidly risked his life.

Steve could hear shouting in the back ground and the sounds of tony's voice in his ear while the avengers got the hostages to safety Steve went off the find the scientist who was threatening to blow a government building even though that not what he should of been doing . The scientist was no were in sight however something did catch Steve's eye when looking in the science lab. It was a glowing blue liquid in a tube Steve wonderd what it would be used for and decided to bring it and give it to bruce. Steve carried on his such until he found the scientist on the floor unconscious he picked the man up and started the make his way out of the building until he heard Starks voice in his ear saying "Steve get your arse out now shields going to blow up the place" he quickly made his way out just before the building blew up.

And that is how Steve found himself in his current predicament "are you even listening to me" fury boomed after he realised Steve jumped and realised he had stopped listening. Steve looked at fury with big blue innocent eyes.

Fury continued "i am tempted to full you out of the avengers and give you desk duty for six months however i am fully aware that your parents will be discussing this with you when you get back to stark tower therefore you are off the hook however you pull a stunt like this again and you will be doing desk duty understood".

"Steve gave a quite yes sir and sorry sir" bruce gently placed a hand on his sons shoulder and together Bruce and Natasha led there son the there car. the ride back to stark tower was quite and tense. Once they were there Natasha said "straight to your room young man and sit on your time out chair. Steve blushed but went and did as he was told.

Steve got out of his uniform and put a pair of pale blue boxers on and a white T-shirt he then went to sit on his time out chair until his parents came to tell him his fate. He waited half an hour until Natasha and bruce came up to his room. Steve didn't move off the time out chair without permission. "Steve come here please" Steve got up and walked over to his parent and sat down on his bed while his mother and father stood in front of him with stern and disapproving looks on there faces .

"i'm in a lot of trouble art i" said Steve in a sad voice, he heard his mother give a sigh

"you knowingly risked your life for something that wasn't even important" bruce stated Steve looked up with sad blue eyes realising how much he had disappointed his parents, not just that though he could see the worry of his mother and fathers face and the stress he must of put them through when he was in the building.

"m'sorry" Steve said in a sad voice. Natasha gently ran her had through his soft blonde hair "i know sweetie but you still need to be punished" Steve gave a small nod

'first of all your grounded for two weeks that means you wont be leaving stark tower for any reason you will also stay in mine or your mothers sight and if you want to go to the bathroom or the gym you must tell us first, also you will have an early bedtime for the foreseeable future and will be going to bed at nine a'clock. Also because you risked your life today you will be taking a trip over my knee for a good spanking twenty three smacks with my hand because thats how old you are and seven smacks with your mothers hairbrush because you risked your life understand"

Steve sniffed but nodded and excepted his punishment "ill go and get the the brush" Natasha said

bruce nodded and helped Steve to stand up, bruce sat down on the bed and put his son over his lap making sure Steve's body was supported by the bed, he pulled Steve's boxers down

"i'm going to start now buddy" Steve gave a small nod of his head

bruce raised his hand and brought it down in a hard swat bruce didn't bother lecturing Steve because he knew what he had done wrong after twenty three swat Steve was crying and begging bruce to stop

"dad d-daddy please stop" Steve sobbed

Natasha walked back in to the room with a wide paddle brush when Steve saw the brush he sobbed harder, Steve reached out to grab bucky bear and held it close

"these last seven are going to be the hardest little boy i don't want to ever have to do this again" Bruce said firmly and began bringing the brush down hard on Steve's red bare bottom when bruce was done he placed the brush on the desk next to the desk and pulled Steve's boxers back up he gently lifted Steve up and sat him on his sobbed into bruce shirt while Natasha held his hand

"i'm sorry mommy and daddy ill never do anything like that ever again, don't want another spanking" Steve said sleepily he snuggled closer to bruce and soon he was asleep in his parents arms. Natasha and bruce smile at there son before placing him down on the bed they both give him a kiss on the forehead before walking out the room.


End file.
